bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Rupali Bhosale
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Actress |knownfor = Acting in Badi Door Se Aaya Hain |spouse = Milind Shinde (m.2012) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Marathi 2 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = 1 |NominationsReceived = 2 |TimesSaved = 1 |HeadodHouseWins = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 9th |Days = 70 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = bhosle_rupali |InstagramUserName = rupalibhosle }} is a housemate on Bigg Boss Marathi 2. She is known for her role in SAB TV's popular show Badi Door Se Aaya Hain. Biography She hails from Mumbai wherein she was born and brought up in Mumbai. She was born on 29th December 1983 in the city of dreams doing her schooling and college from this city. She was trained in dancing and was active in the domain of acting as well during her schools and college days as she participated in cultural programs. She was also linked with theaters wherein she got the chance to do a number of plays. Career Rupali Bhosale did her memorable movie in M Town with a film called Chal Bichal in the year 2013, while before doing that she has entered the acting worked with TV serial. Some of her TV serials include Tea Time, which was aired at DD, followed by Don Kinaare Doghi Apan at Star Pravah. The others include Kanyadaan, Dilya Ghari Tu Sukhi Raha, Mahasangram, Gojirvanya Gharat, Maherchi Saadi and Kulvadu. Apart from the Marathi TV serials, she also was seen in Hindi TV serials including Kasme Waade, which was aired at Star TV. The Marathi movies include Mukkti, Bandyaani Baby, Vacation, Ticha Chukal Tari Kaay, Sukhant and Aawahanto name a few. Besides Marathi, she also did a B Town film called Risk in 2007 and Bajri Piya a Bhojpuri film in 2008. As said above, she also like to act in theatres and hence some of her popular plays include Jago Mohan Pyare, Buddha Hoga Tera Baap, He Vaay Lagnach, Hands up, Marathi Manase and Ha Sagari kinara to name a few. As far as her personal life is concerned, she is married to Milind Shinde since 2012 who is an IT guy based in Slough, UK. Player History - Bigg Boss Marathi 2 Task History Nominations History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 2 | | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 3 | Neha Shitole Digambar Naik | – | – |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''House Consensus'' | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 4 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 5 | ! Shiv Thakre | |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 6 | Heena Panchal Vaishali Mhade | Abhijeet Kelkar Vaishali Mhade | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |} Trivia References Category:1983 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Marathi 2 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Marathi Category:10th Place